


Burlesque

by curiumKingyo



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Athene Noctua Verse, Crossdressing, M/M, burlesque ambiance, dream fic, wing!Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has a wet dream involving Hermann and a showy display of feathers and paillettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burlesque

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts).



 

Newt usually knows when he is dreaming. It gets considerably easier after drifting with Hermann since most of his dreams are now in greyscale, sometimes with hints of colors or just really pale shades. This night, however, he dreams in black, white and red.

In the dream he sits comfortably in a richly decorated room, the armchair was velvety under his palms and so soft he slowly sinks into it. There are empty tables around and a stage right in front of him. In the greyscale room the red curtains in the stage easily catch his attention. He wonders what this dream will turn out to be when music begins to play. It is a slow tune, with a strong compass and soft wind instruments . He couldn't recognize the piece but it makes him relax and smile.

Suddenly the red curtains open, the folds twisting and billowing ostensibly as a spotlight shines on the middle of the stage. The music gets more complex, new instruments adding to the mood, the vibration of what could be a Theremin buzzing in the back. Right at the center of the stage a chair appears, pitch black with complex red emblazoning down its legs and in the cushions. He sits at the edge of the armchair, anticipating what is clearly about to happen.

Then a different tapping sound mixes with the music. It doesn't actually fits the tempo yet seems somehow synchronized. He knows this staccato, his mouth goes dry and he waits patiently as the billowing curtains make way to what could only be a dream: Hermann with his wings fully open, peppered with red glitter and small jewels. His slim waist is cinched into an even more accentuated curve by a black corset, a shiny black frilly pantie covers his crotch and equally frilly stockings run up his legs. Newt's mouth fills with water as he watches Hermann crossing the stage and sumptuously sitting in the chair right in front of him.

He spreads his wings to accommodate in the chair, the lights catching and reflecting off the red gems and glittery jewels woven among the feathers. He looks glorious like that, the arrogant expression on his face highlighted by smo ky black eye shadow and vibrant rouge over his high cheekbones. He sits and stares directly into Newt's eyes and watches as the smaller man licks his lips and parts his legs a bit to allow some room to his growing erection. Hermann raises an eyebrow at this and places his cane between wide spread thighs, Newt's eyes glide down the perked calves and finds he is wearing shiny red vinyl high heels. A small whimper leaves his lips and he grips the arms of the chair tightly.

Hermann clears his throat and Newt looks back at his face. The music is faster now, the vibrating sounds louder, buzzing into Newt's skin and burrowing into his bones. Hermann's wings shiver, light bouncing off the jewels and glossy feathers like small crystals in the air. They rise as high as they can and as the music drops dramatically to a silent compass they fall too, Hermann's entire upper body collapses as he brings his torso down between wide open legs. His cane slides between the chair legs, the prima ry feathers touching the grey floor. He stays like that for a moment, back rising with forced breath as Newt watches,  enraptured.

The music swells back to life and so does Hermann. The very tips of his wings begin to move, the motion rippling through the feathery limbs and reaching his shoulders. He rolls them, allowing the motion to shift his pale skin over the taut muscles of his back, slowly rising back to a sitting position. He snaps his legs closed, thrusting the cane forward in Newt's direction.

Newt swallows and shivers, hand wondering down to squeeze his trapped erection. Hermann gives him a knowing glance and puts  the cane aside, holding it  with an extended arm. His body shifts slightly to the left and he brings one leg up, resting the heel on his bent knee , allowing the other hand to roam up his leg. He actually gropes his ass a bit and even from the distance Newt could see the goose bumps rising in his skin.

He leans back, holding his weight on the cane and bringing his legs up until his back is parallel to the floor and his legs form a perfect square angle with his torso. His wings seem like a feathery cape, drap ed  around him with rich shades of steel grey and glistening red spots. His legs move to the rhythm of the music, open and close, bend and extend, scissor and stop following the compass.

His wings beat and he sits up abruptly, once more allowing his torso to fall forward. There are glistening sweat drops collecting on his exposed back and shoulders and Newt wants to lick them but he knows the dream's rules: you try to control it and it slips away. So he takes what his mind plans on giving him.

Hermann stands up slowly, wings moving as if being caressed by a breeze. He walks around the chair and stand s behind it, back turned to Newt. H is whole body sways seductively, wings and shoulders rolling, hips budging in tandem. He glances back, eyes fixing Newt's as he licks his lips and beckons at him.

Newt scrambles to his feet and almost falls trying to get up the stage. Hermann turns around and face him, elbows resting over the back rest, chin propped up his fist. He eyes the chair meaningfully and Newt obediently sits there, the spotlight shining hotly over him, bringing perspiration to his forehead and temples.

Hermann's hand  rest upon Newt's shoulder and  he squeezes a bit before leaning over him and kissing his jaw slowly. Newt  watches their shadow as Hermann's wings fold over them, showering him with red glitter. He cards his hands through the smooth feathers, enjoying the shiver the motion causes. He does it again, catching a small jewel that was slipping from its place between the grey plumage.

Hermann brings his cane up and places it between Newt's half opened legs. He purrs and presses the polished wood against Newt's erection causing the smaller man to groan and shiver. He bites his lips and throws his head against Hermann's chest exposing his throat and face. Hermann kisses his sweaty brow and gives him an upside down kiss.

The music begins to fade and Hermann's presence gets less solid when it was once as firm as a rock against his back, his eyes flutter open and he notices the red bleeding into other colors all around him. He groans in frustration and tries to focus on this dream, focus on the music and the smooth wood under his hands. He concentrates on the glitter still falling from Hermann's wings, tiny rubies  raining over him and in the beautiful curve of Hermann's seductive smile. But it all begins to fade, except for the insistent rubbing and pressing against his swollen cock...

He wakes up groaning and shivering, his body far more awake than his mind. Small tendrils of dream still cling to his eyes and when he looks down and sees Hermann there he can almost see the rouge on his face. Except it isn't rouge, it is a deep  blush that trails down his cheeks and reach his neck and up to his ears. He smiles at Newt and his eyes are shiny and soft.

"Did I woke you up?" He asks, voice rough and low. Newt frowns and suddenly notices that the pressure on his groin remains, his breath hitches and Hermann smiles deviously at him. "You were having a dream..."

Newt keens and wraps his arms around Hermann's body, pressing his slim form against him. Hermann makes a very cute surprised sound and opens his wings to keep his balance over Newt. They smile into each other's mouth and Newt is very pleased to find that Hermann is as hard as he is. One of his hands grip the base of his wing and the other roam his still clothed body, pressing into the pajama pants and gripping the hot erection there.

He swallows Hermann's moan and nuzzles his face lovingly. They move and press in a rhythm of their own, breathes min gling and mouths meeting in sloppy kisses. Newt, still flushed and worked up from the dream,  doesn't last too long, spilling between their hot bodies with a shuddering gasp.

Hermann laughs breathily and lets go of Newt's cock to brace himself against the wall. He thrusts against the slick mess of Newt's stomach, his own erection pressed between their flushed skin. Newt grips his hips firmly and grinds their crotches together, whimpering when it proves to be too much to his oversensitive cock. Hermann keeps rutting and grinding for a little longer but soon enough he too releases his pleasure with a soundless cry.

They remain silent, lovingly caressing each other 's damp skin and kissing messy strands of hair off each other's face. Newt is almost falling back asleep when Hermann pokes him in the chest. "What were you dreaming about?" He asks and it is clear that he knows the answer, the cocky bastard.

"You." Newt replies honest ly , thumb gently brushing Hermann's high cheekbone.

"Was it better than reality?" This time it is an honest question and Newt's heart squeezes in his chest.

"Never."


End file.
